


Holding Out for a Hero

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio is the Hero for the victim of a crime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out for a Hero

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

Horatio walked through the scene, passing his fellow CSIs, to where the little girl sat on the floor between her dead parents. She'd refused to move from the spot as she whimpered trying to shake her parents awake. He skirted the area, trying to avoid compromising any evidence, until he was closest to her. Unable to kneel down due to the amount of blood, Horatio squatted so he could be closer to the child. No one was able to hear the soft words he spoke to the girl, partly because of the low volume of Horatio's voice, and partially due to the volume of the music they hadn't been able to find the controls for the stereo. 

_And he's gotta be larger than life!_

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the little girl stand and walk over to Horatio, wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing him to lift her and carry her out to the EMTs that were waiting for her.

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

Calleigh and Speed looked at one another as Horatio passed with the child in his arms. "It's rather fitting isn't it?" Speed commented.

"What?"

"The song?"

Calleigh listened to the chorus being repeated and nodded, "Yeah..." it was fitting. For so many of their victims, and most especially the children, Horatio was their hero.


End file.
